Materials including mixtures of natural products which can provide, augment or enhance melony, cucumber, violet-like, green, leafy green, herbaceous, wormwood-like, floral, cinnamic, sandalwood-like, patchouli-like, vetiver-like, sweaty, animalic and spicy fragrance notes are known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations in the natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes provided by such natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the perfume compositions, perfumed articles or colognes using the same. The search for materials which can provide a more refined patchouli-like fragrance, for example, or a more refined floral fragrance, for example, or combination thereof ("floral/patchouli") has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
In addition, artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in recent years. For many years, such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part due to their diminished costs and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in quality, and type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end product and result in unfavorable flavor characteristics in said end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, saugages, gravies and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavor agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods is not completely known. This is noticeable in products which have orange flavors, mint flavors, peppermint flavors, and even artichoke-like flavors and corresponding aroma characteristics.
Thus, reproduction of sweet, aldehydic, floral, melony, herbaceous, green, and artichoke-like aroma and taste characteristics has been the subject of long and continuing searches by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs and beverages. The severe shortage of food in many parts of the world has given rise to the development of previously unused sources of protein which have heretofore been unpalatable. Accordingly, the need has arisen for the use of flavoring materials which will make such sources of protein palatable to human sensory organs.
The use of tricyclohydrocarbyl oxomethyl derivatives is known in the art of perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,394 issued on Oct. 31, 1978 discloses specifically the compound having the structure: ##STR6## and generically the compound having the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.8 ' is hydrogen, acyl, alkyl or alkenyl.
French Pat. No. 2,424,244 (corresponding to British patent application No. 2,019,841) discloses 8-exo-hydroxymethyl-endo-tricyclodecanes useful as perfumery agents in soaps, shampoos, cosmetics and waxes wherein the fragrances range from green, green grasslike, fruit-like to wood-like. The generic structure of the compounds disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,424,244 (assigned to the Kao Soap Company of Japan) is: ##STR8## wherein R is unsaturated C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 acyl or glycidyl and the esters are prepared from the compound wherein R is hydrogen by means of esterification with a carboxylic acid and a mineral acid catalyst and ethers are prepared from the compound wherein R equals H using a sodium hydride/alkyl iodide compound and the glycidyl ethers are prepared from allyl ethers by treatment with peracids.
A number of the aldehydes found to be useful in our invention are known in the prior art.
Thus, Japanese Pat. No. J76-011625 of April 1976 (assigned to Nado Research Institute Company) discloses a genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein R.sub.1 '"" represents hydrogen, alkyl, or one of the moieties: ##STR10## and R.sub.21 is hydrogen or alkyl; and wherein Y represents hydrogen, alkyl or one of the moieties: ##STR11## wherein R.sub.31 represents hydrogen or alkyl.
In addition, Japanese Pat. No. J75-135071 abstracted at Vol. 84, Chem. Abstracts 43466h discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR12## and Chem. Abstract Vol. 60, 4026g (1964) (Abstract of Compt. Rend. 257 (20) 2995-8 (1963) discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR13##
None of the references disclosing the foregoing tetracyclic carboxaldehydes discloses their utilization for augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials.
In addition, nothing in the prior art discloses the other compounds of our invention or organoleptic utilities of any mono-oxomethyl substituted polyhydrodimethanonaphthalene derivatives.